


Joke

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is once again the target of one of the Marauders' jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an LJ challenge back in 2009.
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

James barely noticed the cold draught from the windowsill he was pressed up against. He was still sweaty from the Quidditch match and his heart was pounding like never before. He stared into dark, black eyes, and couldn’t remember ever being this aroused.  
  
The other boy was so close now James could feel his warm breath tickle his face. He licked his lips softly, desperately wishing for contact.  
  
The Slytherin stepped closer and leant in. James gasped with anticipation and closed his eyes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
James whimpered when the other boy stepped away.  
  
“What’s that, Potter? Can’t you take a joke?”


End file.
